


Playing games

by Luckyfishy, simmonstrash



Series: FitZSimmons Smutarama [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fuck-me-heels, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Shades of Dark Fitz, Stiletto Heels, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfishy/pseuds/Luckyfishy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmonstrash/pseuds/simmonstrash
Summary: Fitz and Jemma playing naughty games. Fitz leans in to his darker/dom side ... but still very squishy and lovey-dovey. And Jemma gets to be as submissive and filthy as she wants.Set sometime in between crises and while they are already a couple - a brief moment of respite for some delicious relationshipy BDSM goodness. Hope you like!





	1. Chapter 1

Jemma looked down at her phone and saw a text from Fitz. 

Fitz: [Let’s play tonight?]

YES! She licks her lips and enjoys a silent “SQUEE!” … hoping nobody in the briefing can see the blush creeping up her face. She texts back immediately.

Simmons: [Yes]  
Simmons: [Please.]

Fitz: [I’ll be home at 8pm. Be waiting for me on the edge of the bed.  
Fitz: [Red thong]  
Fitz: [Red bra]  
...  
Fitz: [Blindfolded.]  
Fitz: [Sit there until I tell you to move.]  
Fitz: [The safe word is …. Purple.]

Simmons: [ ;) ]

She was sure everyone in the briefing could feel her body buzzing with anticipation. She loved when Fitz wanted to play. 

They had played this game so many times before. She would sit on the bed, ready for him, waiting patiently, but dying to feel that first touch. Unsure of where it will be, how firm, how soft. It was divine and it was torture. She imagined how it would begin, the way it usually started after a command like that … she would hear him come in, the door closing behind him. She would listen to the padding of his steps towards their bedroom - he’ll stroll in and act as if nothing is happening. Walk around, settling in, getting himself comfortable. She would hear his feet on the floor, his change jingle as he took it out of his pockets, the rustle of his shirt coming off and being thrown in the hamper. While she sat, gripping the comforter, silently begging for him to come over and begin making her moan, making her wet, making her … 

She snapped herself out of it as her mind started to wander. Her pen was chewed to bits and she was mildly flushed but she composed herself and willed her mind to focus on the director. It would be a few more hours before she could get home, get ready. But she decided to throw a little curve ball into the date. There was nothing she liked more than obeying him when he wanted to play master … except disobeying him - just a little bit.

\---

She gets home early enough to get everything ready. Every part of this little ritual gave her pleasure. Getting herself ready for him, all while trying to anticipate which direction he would take the game. Would he be rough? Torturously slow? Would there be toys? Food? Video cameras? She made herself crazy thinking of all kinds of sordid scenarios. She slipped into the lingerie he had specified and then she went digging for her little surprise. She found the pair of red pumps in the back of her closet and grinned ear to ear. They were impractical, absurd looking, patent leather red pumps, with heels way higher than anything she would normally wear. When you look up “fuck me pumps” in the dictionary, these bad boys are the definition.

She had worn them once before. Halloween a few years ago. She was drunk, oh so drunk, and sitting on edge of the pool table. She made sure Fitz could see her from where he was chatting by the bar and then she pulled a gorgeous girl over. Jemma wrapped her long legs around the sexy nurse or sexy firefighter or sexy paper bag and made out with her. She knew that Fitz was watching, she could feel the intensity of his stare. Jemma held the other girl’s face in her hands as they pressed together. She ran her fingers through her hair as their lipstick smudged and the kiss ended in drunken giggles. Her red pumps were locked behind the girl’s back, holding her in place between Jemma’s thighs. Fitz gave her a dark devilish look and continued chatting at the bar with a friend. When they got home, he threw her on the bed fucked her senseless. He held her down and growled in to her ear that she was his and no one else’s and she almost came on the spot. She kept the pumps on the whole time and screamed his name over and over again. The whole night had been absolute perfection. Afterwards, she joked about throwing out the heels and Fitz had pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck before whispering, “Don’t you dare.”

She was so glad that she had kept them now. She finished dressing per Fitz’s instructions and pressed one of his nicer ties to her eyes, tying it behind her head. She sat at the edge of the bed, red thong, red bra, blindfolded, Fuck-Me-Pumps on ... and she waited. 

\---

When he comes in, she feels a flood of moisture soak her panties. The anticipation is definitely her favorite part. She hears him walk in to the room and to her surprise he stops dead in his tracks. She imagines him looking her over - is he going to punish her for the shoes? She hopes that he’ll pretend to be angry and fuck her hard, her wrists pinned above her head, pounding into her rough, one hand on her throat … she moans a little bit and immediately catches herself and stills. He continues into their bedroom and stands right in front of her. He tips up her chin with one finger and says, “Well, aren’t you beautiful.” Her breath hitches a little and she knows he must have liked that. He trails his finger down her neck, slowly over her collarbone, and down her breast until he gets to her nipple, which he catches between two fingers squeezing lightly. “Do you remember the safe word gorgeous?”

Jemma can barely breathe, her heart racing. “Yes sir ... Purple.”

He responds with a soft groan at the word sir, and she imagines him giving her that familiar grin. 

“Good girl,” he says as he reaches into her hair taking a good chunk in his hand at the nape of her neck and yanking her head back, so that her face turns up to the ceiling.  
He leans forward and breathes into her ear, “Nice shoes.”

...


	2. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leans forward and breathes into her ear, “Nice shoes..."

...

She can’t help but smile and he laughs softly at her insolence. He knows what she wants, she wants to be punished. But he knows that the best punishment is to make her wait, so he lets go of her hair and moves away.

She can hear him moving around the room, opening and closing drawers, shuffling things around. Every now and then she feels pretty sure that he will come back over to her but he doesn’t - just keeps fussing with this and that in their bedroom. Nobody knows this side of him but Jemma. Nobody gets to see the dark side of Leopold Fitz or his dirty dirty mind except Jemma and she loves that he keeps this part special, just for her. That he only uses that voice and that intricate imagination with her, for her. She admires his patience, he won't even come near and he knows its making her fucking crazy. She keeps getting lost in the fantasies of all the possible things he could do. A light sweat coats her chest and she licks her lips trying to stay still and be a good girl for him.

Finally, she feels him approach her and she is strung so tight with anticipation that she feels like she would kill for just one touch, any touch from him. He kneels in front of her, and she gasps when his hands move to her legs. He pushes her knees apart and runs his hands along the insides of her thighs. He groans a deep guttural sound of appreciation. She breathes a deep sigh of relief at finally being touched, at finally being the center of his attentions again. Then her breath hitches as he starts pressing slow, light, tantalizing kisses into her left thigh, slowly moving up towards her pussy. When he reaches her thong, now utterly drenched, he gently runs his lips along her pussy and then moves on to her other thigh. She moans with need and he smiles into her soft flesh, relishing every sound she makes. 

“D’ya need more gorgeous?” He asks innocently, sweetly. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes, sir.” she breathes, panting with desire.

"Hmmmmmm..." the vibrations of his voice make her shiver as he contemplates her request. "I'll think about it," he says as he continues to gently run his lips along one thigh, over her cunt, and to the other and then back again. Jemma is desperate for more contact, more pressure and starts to squirm. 

"Jemma." His voice is gravel now, pure Dom, and another rush of wetness hits her thong. "Be still."

"Ye, ha ha ha, yes Sir." She breathes, barely getting the words out, her voice heavy with need and her breath shaky. FUCK, she thinks to herself. If Fitz is anything, its diabolically patient, he could go all night like this just to drive her nuts, part of her was impressed and the other wanted to tear her blindfold off and strangle him with it.

"Such a good girl. If you want something, I want to hear you beg for it. Show me how you beg for your master." That's all the encouragement she needs. Jemma lets loose, trying to entice him with filth, if nothing else, to give her what she needs.  
"OH yes, ahh, sir please, I need you. I need you to touch my pussy, I am so wet for you, just for you. Only you get me like this, ahhh. Please touch me and make me cum all over you. I need you inside me, fucking me, making me scream your name, letting everyone know I belong to you. Ah fuck, master please touch me, fuck me, give me that big dick, ahhh, I need it. Fuck me please, sir, ooh please please please." 

He listens to her for a while, letting her words tumble out of her sexy mouth and over him. He loves to hear her cry out, loves seeing her desperate, needy, begging for him to give her what she needs. He runs his nose along the outside of her thong and places a gentle kiss softly on her pussy lips before giving in.

“Move back on the bed.” Gently pushing her down so that she is lying on her back with her head on the pillow at the edge of their bed, then moving over to stand on the side of the bed next to her. She can hear his zipper move down and the rustling of clothes as he takes them off. 

Fitz admires her for a moment before telling her what comes next. That's the best part for him - he loves controlling the game, giving in to that dark corner of his brain, giving her pleasure and taking all of the control from her. Most of all he loves how much she loves it, how hard she gets off on it. He finally tells her, “Show me how you want me to touch you. Make yourself come.” 

He always knows how to catch her off guard, she was definitely not anticipating that ... but her hands immediately fly down to her clit and she starts rubbing furious circles and panting even harder. He moves closer to her and presses his cock into her mouth. His hand is in her hair again and he is pumping himself in and out of her mouth. The taste of his dick, the feel of his hand in her hair, and her own fingers rubbing her clit make her come quick and hard and he makes appreciative noises as she shakes and moans all while sucking his dick with reckless abandon. He follows her lead and unloads in her mouth, she swallows every drop, licking the last few off his tip before he moves her head back and gets his super sensitive dick out of her reach. This is was just the pre-game, the warm-up, and now she is certain that he has many, many plans for tonight - he is just getting started.

He shifts her a little so that she is lying in the center of the bed. He slides her thong slowly down her legs, leaving kisses along her skin before tossing it to the side. He adjusts her blindfold making sure its still in place and places gentle kisses on her eyes over the material of the tie. Then he pulls her hands away from her swollen clit and places them above her head. “Stay.” She nods silently, still recovering from the orgasm that just rocked her. He kisses the palm of one hand and runs his lips down the length of her arm. He is going slow again, giving her sweet, languid, torture and loving every minute of it.

He runs his mouth along her collarbone and grazes it with his teeth. She pulls her head back exposing her neck and he goes after it with licks and bites and kisses. He travels down her sternum until he is between her breasts. He leaves her bra on but pulls the lace down so that her right breast is exposed and he begins his ministrations. He sucks, nips, licks, switching from one technique to the other before she can catch her breath or adjust to the sensations, he pauses and takes a gentle bite underneath her breast. Her soft moans get louder and turn into cries when he nips hard at her nipple. She is soaking wet again and is desperate to get some friction on her clit. She slides her hips up and tries to rub against his thigh. 

He smiles and shifts so she can't get what she needs, then moves over to the other breast, popping it over the lace of her bra cup and going at her breast like he is starving. Jemma is in heaven, feeling his body on top of hers, her tits in his mouth, her blindfold firmly in place, the only thing missing is the pressure she sorely needs between her legs. She imagines what he looks like taking her nipple into his mouth, running his short beard over her sensitive breasts, how fucking sexy and rueful he looks when he is lavishing her body with attention. She strains her chest forward to get more of him, more of his touch, and his mouth. He runs his palm back up between her breasts up her chest and around her neck, holding her there gently as she gets even more turned on. She arches her back further, moaning his name louder, and he runs the other hand down her body until his broad palm is cupping her pussy but not giving her the pressure she needs. She tries to push up into his hand but he keeps his touch just light enough that she can’t quite get what she needs. He bites down hard on her nipple and she yelps with surprise.

“Jemma, did I tell you to move?”  
“No sir.” she groans. There's that voice again. When he says her name with that Dom voice she just fucking loves it.  
“Then be still.” He keeps his hand lightly cupping her cunt as he keeps licking and sucking and kissing her breasts. She holds herself as still as possible, letting out gasps and moans as he works on her tits. 

“Such a good girl, Jemma.” He says before slipping a finger into her as the palm of his hand lands heavy on her clit. She groans loud and he immediately puts a second finger in and starts to work her pussy. Curling the fingers inside and using his thumb on her clit. 

“You’re so wet my sweet girl. Have you been thinking nasty thoughts all day?” That got another moan of desperation from Jemma in between her pants and groans. He went on, “What would they all say if they knew hmm? Sweet innocent Simmons, wanton, crying out to to be punished.” She is totally losing it now, her body bucking and her moans turning into desperate pleas. “You love it don’t you my gorgeous girl, you want to come doncha Jem?” 

“YES, yes please sir, oh gahhhd, please sir.” She was so close. So close… and then he suddenly stopped. Pulled away completely. She cried out in frustration.

A light laugh escapes Fitz before he asks, “Did ya think I forgot my sweet girl? You disobeyed me, I don’ believe those shoes were part of my instructions.”

“Fuck.” Is all she can get out between pants, trying to get her breathing under control again. He chuckles again at that and comes very close to her ear before whispering, “Don’t worry, we’ll get to that too.” She could just picture his face, smirk in place, eyes ablaze, and damn if it didn’t make her even more excited.

“Jemma, on your knees, press your chest into the bed, arms forward.” She jumps into the position as fast as she can. Her ass and pussy shoved up into the air, totally exposed. 

“Spread your knees Jemma….very nice, beautiful. Do NOT let those shoes fall off, gorgeous” He is too far away, she can’t feel his weight on the bed, she needs him here, touching her again.

He admires her for a while, such a pretty picture. Totally open, presenting herself to him, waiting for him to make her feel so good. Totally his, in every way. He places a hand on top of her ass cheeks and slides it down her spine, all the way up past her shoulder and wraps his fingers around her neck. She purrs and arches her back into his touch. Good god she is fucking perfect he thinks to himself smiling at her pleasure, her responsiveness, he can’t wait to see her coming again. 

She feels his hand leave her neck and then something else is sliding back up her spine. It feels plastic and small, she can’t quite place it. He skims the plastic object along her spine and back over her ass and gently presses it between her cheeks. He runs the tip gently over the outside of her tight little asshole and her breathe hitches. Ooh is it a plug? She is pretty sure she recognizes it now, its her small plug with the heart shaped end, and if she recalls correctly, she’s also fairly sure it has “spank me” emblazoned on the heart. Fitz had pretended to be faux scandalized when she bought it. She wiggles her ass in excitement.

Fitz moves closer to her and uses his other hand to play with her clit while pressing the toy against her tight hole. He can tell she is excited and wants the toy inside her asap. But he holds back, gently probing her asshole but not putting it in. The hand on her clit is working, moving in tight circles building her orgasm again. She gasps when he stops for a second and then moans when she feels the lube, cold and silky against her crack. He massages the lube on her sphincter and then she finally feels the tip of the toy push in to her ass. Her moans get insistent and he keeps playing with her clit as he pushes just the tip of the plug into her and pulls it back out, gently fucking her ass with the plug. 

“Ahh oooh, oh Fitz, ahhh.” She groans his name and grips the pillows on the bed.

He stops for just second, "What's the safe word beautiful?"  
Her brain isn't working, she desperately needs him to keep going, what the fuck is he asking about again? She searches her mind and finally pants out, "Purple, sir."  
"Good girl ... you good Jemma?" This was the gentle voice, the real Fitz. She immediately responds, egging him on, begging for more, "YES, please sir ... fuck ... give it to me."

He puts the pressure back on her ass immediately and gets back to rubbing her clit hard. She yelps as she feels the tip of the plug go into her ass, widening her, slowing pushing in. She is panting and crying out as he slowly eases the toy in.

“Take it Jemma, be a good girl. Take it up your sweet little arse.” And with that he slips the toy into her to the hilt, just the little heart shaped end sticking out. He is desperately hard watching her ass take the toy and now he admires the depraved little yellow heart sitting between her cheeks, beckoning him, “Spank me” it says in pink letters. 

“There’s a good girl.” He squeezes an ass cheek before running his teeth against the other cheek eliciting a gasp. “Mmmm, you know I was going to spank you for your little transgression but I just can’t fucking wait to taste you.” He buries his face in her pussy, running his tongue over her clit and pussy lips. She screams ... moaning, begging, praying and he can't get enough.

Just as suddenly, he switches positions lying down on his back, head between her knees. Pulling on her thighs, he brings her pussy down to his face and goes to work. Sucking, licking, and sucking again on her clit. She rides his face, moaning and crying out. He doesn't relent, he gives her clit all the attention, he can feel her thighs start to shake and takes a quick break to groan out, “Come gorgeous, let me taste it.” She is a goner, his dirty talk, his tongue, the plug …. She comes hard then, shaking and screaming, his strong hands on her thighs, his face buried in pussy. 

He runs his hands up to her waist and pulls her along his body so that she is lying on top of him and just holds her for a few moments as the aftershocks shake her. When she stills, he gently unties the blindfold at her eyes and removes it from her head. She blinks up at him with a pout on her lips. He smiles and tips her chin up, “We aren’t done my darling, don’ fret.” Her expression changes immediately, the fire returns to her eyes and the curve to her lips. She bites down on her lower lip to keep her grin from getting to wide and he can't help but smile in response. He pulls her lower lip back from her teeth with his thumb and chuckles, “So eager aren’t we?” In response, she bites his thumb and he bursts out laughing as he gathers her up in his arms and squeezes her tight. 

After some more cuddling, Fitz is ready to continue so he moves Jemma so that she is sitting in front of him on the bed. “Hands please Jemma.” When she provides them, he binds them together at the wrist in front of her with the tie he had just removed from her eyes. "Don't think I didn't notice that this is one of my best ties, pet. We will come back to that I think," he warns, his eyes narrowing with menace, delicious sexy menace that makes Jemma burst into a wide grin that he just can’t resist kissing. Then he moves back so that he is sitting against their headboard. His dick standing at attention, waiting for Jemma, straining for her. “Come here gorgeous.”

Jemma knows what he wants but two can play these games, she thinks, so instead of moving over to him, she leans forward and takes his impressive dick into her mouth. He inhales a sharp breath as her mouth covers his cock, “Ahh, ooh, not what I meant but ahh, who am I to stop you...ahh fuck Jemma.” She smiles and then takes him deep into her mouth until she gags on his cock and then back up and down again, sucking him hard and deep. “AHHHH FUCK JEMMA, good lord woman!” He is too close, it feels too good, he has to stop her, he needs to be inside her, now. Fitz grabs a fistful of hair and gently pulls her up off his dick so that she is looking right at him, with mock innocence across that gorgeous face daring him to maintain his stern look. “HERE, NOW.” He commands through gritted teeth. 

Jemma smirks as she shifts her weight and moves over to him so that her knees are on either side of his thighs and her pussy hovers just above his dick. She puts her bound hands over his head, behind his neck and he throws his head back as she smiles wider and slowly lowers herself on to him. She lets just the tip of his cock inside her warm wet cunt before pulling up. His head snaps back up and he growls at her as she slides down again and then pulls back up again. Her grin is pure mischief and he leans forward to kiss her deep and hard. As they kiss his hand slides to her thighs, and when he pulls away, he stares into her eyes as he slams her down on to him fast and hard. They both cry out as he impales her on his dick. His head drops down to her chest as he adjusts to her wet warmth wrapped tight around him. Her head is on top of his and she is murmuring to him about how good he feels. 

“Oh Fitz, oh you feel amazing, ahhh, ahh," her inhale is sharp and she pants out, "I feel so filled up. Fuck, oh Fitz, I am going to come all over your dick.”

He moves his head up to nip at her jawbone. “Do it, make your master come gorgeous.” She starts to move then, grinding her hips into him, driving his cock deeper and deeper into herself. They are both moaning and panting. He moves one of his hands behind her to play with the toy in her ass. As she rides him, he gently pulls the toy just putting a bit of pressure on her hole. Pumping the toy back and forth in her ass as she rolls her hips and gets him deeper and deeper. Every time he pulls on the plug to give her the added pressure, she cries out and he can feel the plug rub against his dick through the thin layer that separates them.

She can’t believe how good it feels. Both holes plugged, filling her up making her feel as sexy as she had ever felt. She’s near tears begging him to keep going. She grips harder on to him, her bound hands making her arms push her breasts together and up into his face and he takes the invitation immediately. Licking and kissing her tits as he plays with her ass and fucks her pussy. It's too much and not enough, it's everything. She feels herself unraveling, losing all control, her body just about to burst. She comes hard again, she is crashing into a million pieces, her whole body shaking and her pussy tightening around his cock. He buries his face in her breasts as he comes too. Shouting her name as he empties himself into her.

They both stay still for a long time as they come down and Fitz keeps his arms wrapped firmly around Jemma’s soft sweaty body, his face buried in her breasts. Finally he shifts to look up at her and says, “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Jemma smiles a satisfied tired smile and kisses him sweetly, responding, “I love you Fitz.”

“Oh no, my sweet girl, it’s still, 'Sir' - we aren’t done yet."


	3. Last round ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma finally gets the punishment she was craving!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... “Oh no, my sweet girl, it’s still, 'Sir' - we aren’t done yet.”

Her eyes get wide and her lips curve up into a smile as she drops her head back down to his shoulder. She is exhausted and excited and can’t wait for more. He must have been planning this all day, and her body is starting to hum again, thinking about him, thinking about her, planning how to please her. In a rush of excitement, she gently bites down on his neck, eliciting a sultry groan from him. 

“Jemma, I think we’ll be adding that to the growing list of punishments you’re meant to receive tonight, hmm my darling?”

In response she grinds her hips and nuzzles further against him. He chuckles lightly, stroking her hair and her back as she cuddles with him. He is giving her time to rest, soothing her before carrying on with the game, and Jemma feels a surge of affection for this sweet man, for her lovely Fitz. She looks at him and whispers, “I love you.” His response is immediate, holding her close, he says, “I love you, so much Jemma.” His voice is tender and desperate, as if she is like air to him, as if he needs her more than anything else. He kisses her then, slow and soft, her eyes flutter closed and she surrenders to his sweet affectionate lips. After a few moments, he drags his mouth from her lips, and trails his lower lip along her chin, to her earlobe, biting it gently before asking, “You ready gorgeous?” 

There it is again, the dom voice, low, gravely, fully of strength. She is completely at attention again, ready to do anything to get him to tell her that she is his good girl. She takes a big deep inhale and breathes out her answer, “Yes, sir.” 

He doesn’t waste a second, that “sir” is all the encouragement he needs. Fitz throws her down on the bed, her hands still bound in front of her and the plug still in her tight hole. Fitz climbs off to the side of the bed and she watches him with rapt attention. His pants had gone by the wayside a while back but he is still wearing his dress shirt, mussed and disheveled but still mostly holding on to his muscular lean body. She watches as he slowly unbuttons the cuffs at his wrist. Damn, he is sexy, confident, sure that he is in control of this, of her, of her pleasure. She can’t help but lick her lips as she watches him, slowly deliberately releasing each button down the front. He is taking his time, just opening his shirt and rolling up the sleeves, barely even looking at her as he does it. He moves to the foot of the bed and then suddenly his eyes are glued to her.

He wraps his hand around her ankles just above the red shoes still clinging to her feet and pulls her quickly down the bed so that her heels are just hanging off the edge. She yelps and giggles as she is yanked. His face is stern but she can tell he is biting his lip to keep from smiling at her. He cocks his head to the side, examining her - naked, flushed, bound hands resting on her chest. 

“Arms up Jemma.” Her hands fly up above her head. And her breasts stand at attention for him. “Good, hold on to that pillow where your hands are now. Jemma, do not, under any circumstances, let go of that pillow.” She grabs the pillow and holds tight. Her back is already arching and her pussy flooding with need.

“Hmmmm.” Fitz groans out approvingly. He lowers himself down and she feels him kissing her ankles and running his lips and his bristled cheek along her calves and shins. Her red shoes are on his shoulders sandwiching his head between patent leather and he nips at her ankles a few more times before moving away again. She hears him rustling for something in their nightstand but can’t quite see what he grabs from her angle. When he comes back, his hand moves to her breasts, scooping one up in his hand, running his thumb over her nipple and then switching to the other. Sometimes pulling hard on her nipple making her cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

His hand travels from her breasts along her stomach down to her cunt and he dips his fingers down between her pussy lips. A hissss escapes his lips as he feels how wet she is, “MMMMmmmmm, Jemma, you’re so ready aren’t ya pet?” The brogue getting more pronounced as he loses himself in their game. He brings his hand back from her cunt and she immediately protests the loss of his touch. He brings his wet fingers to her lips and she sucks them clean, licking, biting, and sucking on his fingers with everything she’s got. His eyes close and he groans, “Fuck, Jemma, oh sweet Jeesus.” Her wet mouth all over his fingers, licking up her own juices is crippling him, his knees are weak. He moves his hand away from her mouth and refocuses.

She hears a click and then a buzz and she starts to squirm. Which vibrator did he pick? She can’t see it because of her angle and where he is holding it but she is dying to feel the vibrations hit her body. He grabs her hair and pulls her head back. “Don’t move. And do NOT come until I say so.”

“Yes sir…AHH” She feels the vibrator come down on her clit and screams out, the sensation is already so intense, fuck. “Fuck, ahhh!” She screams. “Oh Fitz, AHH!” One hand is still in her hair driving her crazy and the vibrator was getting her so close until suddenly both sharply pull away. She tries to steady her breath as her body adjusts to the lost stimulation.

“Jemma - you are such a good girl. And yet you insist on disobeying me… hmmm now what am I going to do about that?”

He brings the vibe back down on her clit and she is bucking up again keening and straining. As he presses the vibrator against her clit, he uses his free hand to play with her nipples, rubbing them and every now and then pulling hard. Making her cry out and shout desperately everytime. “Ahhh, ahhh, AHHH, oh Gaaaaahd, Master, AHHHHHHHH.”

The vibrator and his hands move away again and she is left wanting desperately and trying to unscramble her own mind. A low groan bubbles up from her chest.

“Now I distinctly remember telling you to wear the bra and thong, but did I tell you to wear those fucking sexy shoes? Hmmm pet?” 

She is panting, tongue running along her canine teeth, trying to steady her breathing. 

“Did I?” Fitz demands.  
“No sir.”  
“Hmmm I didn’t think so.”

The vibrator comes back and her hips move up to meet it. Fitz moves the vibrator against her clit increasing the pressure and uses his free hand to gentle push and pull the plug in her asshole. She is absolutely certain that she is going to explode with need and desire for him. “OHMYGUD FITZ, fuck, FUCK, I’m gonna come, oh Fitz please, AHHHHH.” He keeps it up through her cries and she tries desperately to hold back her orgasm. Just as she feels the climax about to crash over her, he pulls away again and this time she growls loudly in raw frustration.

“I will tell you when you can come …. Now, I believe you used my best tie for your blindfold, tsk tsk. What will the team think, hmm? Next time I wear it, you’ll be staring it, won’t you? Picturing everything we did tonight, that delicious blush creeping up your cheeks. Everyone will know that you are my dirty little slut aren’t you Jem?” 

He is driving her crazy, playing into her overactive sexual imagination, planting the seeds of future dirty adventures. She keeps her hands above her head but her body strains toward him and tears pierce her eyes, she needs him so desperately. 

The vibrator comes back and his mouth is on her breasts again. This time in full view for her to admire. Watching her nipple pop out of his mouth nearly kills her. Every single molecule in her body is screaming for release and she resorts to the only option left to her. “Master! Please sir, please, AHH, please, fuck, please let me come. OH my … Master, please sir! I need to come for you, please let me show how badly I need you. AHHH, FUCK, AHHH GAHHHD, SIR, please, oh my, ah, ahhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhh.” She is seconds away when he pulls back again. 

There are a few moments of silence as she huffs and pants. Then he breaks the stillness with a single question. “Do you want to come gorgeous?” 

She shoots him a murderous look and he breaks into a knowing smile. 

“Answer me, pet.”  
“MMMMM” a low growl rolls out of her mouth first but then she collects herself enough to say, “Yes, sir. ... Please???”  
“10 spanks for punishment and then you can come. Flip over, on all fours now.” 

Immediately, she is on her knees, her ass and the plug up in the air for his admiration. She loves getting spanked but she knows it is only getting to get her more turned on and she is already tuned to 11. She is not sure she can take any more stimulation without crashing. 

“Mmmmm” he hums appreciatively. He unties her hands first but reminds her to keep them in front of her. Then he moves behind her and everything is still for one crystal clear moment. 

“Count them Jemma.” Then she feels his hand crash down on her ass cheek. “AHHHHH” she cries out.

“I SAID count.” and another crash comes down on her other cheek.  
“ONE! ... Huh huh huh” She pants.  
The next one comes down on both cheeks together.  
“TWO!”  
The next few hit in quick succession.  
“THREE, FOUR, AHHH FIVE AHHH!”  
Then a long pause as he runs his hand across her ass cheeks gently and then another SMACK.  
“AHHH SIX FUCK” Her pussy is dripping. She can feel her own juices slide down her inner thigh and she desperately wants to touch her clit but doesn’t dare.  
“SEVEN!” she screams as his hand comes across her cheeks again.  
“EIGHT …. AHH! Nine” He stops again and leans in close to her ear, in his smokey lustful voice he starts murmuring to her, “such a good girl Jemma, look at that pretty little plugged ass, all red and bright for me. And, you are a beauty, so responsive for your master, wet, crying out for my hands. You could take it even harder couldn’t you gorgeous?”

The dirty talk is getting her so turned on, she buries her face in the pillows and moans in frustration. His compliments are almost as hot as his spanks and she can barely hang on to her impressive control. 

He takes pity on her, “When I give you this last one flip back over and lie down. You can use your hands anywhere you want except your clit.”

SMACK

“TEN!!!” she screams and rolls over on to her back. The vibrator is back on her pussy and his hand is in her hair again. She reaches for her own breasts and plays with her nipples as he moves the vibrator against her swollen clit. 

“Come for me Jemma, fall apart gorgeous, I’m here to catch you.” 

She loses it then, screaming his name, her body shaking, and her toes curling. “OHHHHH YES, oh gaahhh, Fitz, oh yessssss.” When she is done, he moves the vibrator and scoops her into his arms, lying next to her as she continues to tremble a bit from aftershocks. His strong hand against her clit, giving her pressure is she needs it as she comes down.

She rolls against him and presses her whole self into him. She loves him with every piece of herself and right now she feels that love pound against her chest, making her heart swell and forcing her to lose the words she needs to tell him how amazing he is, how amazing that felt, how fucking bad she wants him still. So she just presses herself against him and places soft kisses against his skin anywhere she can find it. 

He holds for what feels like a long time and then tips her chin up to put a sweet kiss on her lips. “Dinner?” She nods lazily, totally sated and worn out. He puts a peck on her nose and says, “Good, pizza’s in the kitchen and white wine is chilling in the fridge, let’s get you cleaned up and fed shall we?”

She nearly tackles him and plasters kisses all over his face before saying, “I love you madly Leopold Fitz.”


End file.
